


Life in Mono

by FullcircleFan



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Vid, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Not a fic, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcircleFan/pseuds/FullcircleFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback vid of series 1-2. John recounts his life with Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach. With series 3 starting next week I felt a sudden urge to summarize John and Sherlock thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Mono




End file.
